The Four Demons
by Chu1
Summary: Four Demons have returned to Earth, and only Rowen can stop them.(Please R&R!)


Disclaimer: I do not own RW, I cannot profit from this. Please don't sue. The only characters that are mine are the demons and their lackeys. Well.that and Tanya.  
  
Summary: Four demons have returned to Earth, and only Rowen can stop them.  
  
1 The Four Demons  
  
2 By: Chu  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"DAH!" shouted Rowen, springing from his sleep. He had just had a nightnare, and it frightened him terribly. In his dream, Rowen found himself in the center of the city, surrounded by people. Suddenly the city was covered in pink rose petals, and the crowd exploded into giant roses. From amidst the chaos a small figure, dressed in a pink robe, floated above the giant roses, stared at Rowen, and sent the roses to attack him. Before he knew it, the roses were hurling themselves at him, but Rowen was pushed aside, and he heard a familiar voice scream. At that Rowen had woken up. He looked to his left, and at his roommate, Sage. "Sage," he whispered, "Sage, you up?" Sage moaned. "Yeah, now I am," he muttered grumpily, looking at the clock, "It's 3 AM. What do you want?" "I had a terrible.." started Rowen, but before the blue-haired warrior could finish his sentence, Sage was asleep, snoring.loudly. "Oh well," sighed Rowen, and he laid back down. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get back to sleep. The dream was just too haunting.  
  
The next morning, even Cye was surprised to see Rowen up at 5 in the morning. "Blimey, Rowen," exclaimed Cye, "Why are you up so early? We usually have to drag you out with White Blaze in the mornings." "Couldn't sleep," sighed Rowen, taking a sip of his fifteenth cup of java. "Whoa, chap," said Cye uneasily, "You better go tell Mia whatever this is about. Maybe she can help." "Is she up this early?" asked Rowen, finishing his cup of coffee. Cye smiled and banged two pots together, followed by Mia screaming "CYE!!!!" "Now she is," smiled Cye. "Thanks man," said Rowen, half-heartedly chuckling at him. With that he went to Mia's study.  
  
When Rowen walked into the study, a book narrowly missed his head. The culprit was Mia, wearing an old pink robe. "Oh, it's you Rowen," sighed Mia, and she placed another book down, "Sorry. I thought you were Cye." "Mia.I had a strange dream last night," started Rowen. "Well, that explains you being up," sighed Mia, "Now tell me about this dream. With that Rowen told her of his strange dream, not forgetting any detail. Mia's eyes widened when he'd finished. "I think I know what you're talking about," she said slowly, and turned to her computer. She then pulled up a file under the name "The Four Demons.doc." "Yes, here it is," began Mia, "According to Grandpa, every two hundred years four demons come to Earth, each one after the other has been defeated. Each time the bearer of the armor of Strata, having prophetic dreams, will try to defeat them. The first demon shall come in the form of a flower, planting its seeds in the hearts of the people. The people will then unknowingly give their energies to the demon, making it stronger. Eventually, when the hosts are completely drained, they will be destroyed, and the flower's minions will take their place and destroy the city. The second.." Before Mia could read the second demon, the power went out.  
  
Meanwhile, a young girl by the name of Tanya was having a dream about her crush, Sage Date. "Oh Tanya," she dreamt of Sage, "I know you're only nine, but will you marry me?" Of course, before Tanya could finish her dream, something terrible happened.  
  
While she was dreaming, a small pink rose was crashing towards Earth. The rose had inside it a tiny pale woman, with red eyes, small white fangs, and long, strawberry colored hair. This flower was the first demon. The demon Rowen had dreamed of. This flower was.The Demon Rose, and she had found a host. She sensed Tanya's innocent heart, and flew towards her. Flying through the window without a scratch, she carefully hovered above Tanya's heart. Not wasting any time, the flower's pink roots shot out from the bottom of the flower, painlessly connecting to Tanya's Heart. It was then that Tanya's dream shattered, and it was then that the Demon Rose landed on her chest, taking full control of Tanya. From then on, Tanya ceased to exist. She would now always be The Demon Rose, or at least. her host.  
  
Well, what'd you think? It's my first fic. On FF.net. 


End file.
